1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data processor, a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Sewing machines provided with embroidery frames have been conventionally known. For example, a conventional sewing machine includes a drive unit moving an embroidery frame holding a workpiece cloth, in the x direction and the y direction, a drive unit rotating the embroidery frame, an x-axis drive unit including an x-axis drive motor moving a circular embroidery frame in the x direction and a y-axis drive unit including a y-axis drive motor moving the embroidery frame in the y direction. The embroidery frame, the x-axis drive unit and the y-axis drive unit are mounted on an annular plate. The annular plate is rotatably supported by a base mounted on the sewing machine and rotated by a θ-axis drive unit including a θ-axis drive motor. The embroidery frame is moved in the x direction and the y direction and rotated by the respective drive motors. As a result, an embroidery pattern is sewn on the workpiece cloth at a desirable angle.